


My Happiness is You

by RiyeRose



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, How Do I Tag, M/M, Makeup, Renga finally talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Where did he go? Langa is frantic, searching for Reki who seemed to vanish into thin air. He passes by a pair of the S workers talking about a redhead who returned his pin. Langa begs them to give him the pin and hurries off with his broken board and hopeful heart to find Reki. And he heads to the place where it all started.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 186





	My Happiness is You

**Author's Note:**

> Another Twitter commission! Thanks ever so much for comming me, and I hope you all enjoy this fluffy Renga piece.

_Where did he go?_ Langa was frantic, searching for Reki who seemed to have vanished into thin air. _Reki? Where are you?_

Langa was sure he hadn’t imagined seeing his friend. Reki’s voice still rang in his head from that moment. The fact that he won against Joe barely registered in his mind. His heart was beating so fast and so wildly since then, and it didn’t seem like it would stop until he laid eyes on Reki again. But the redhead was gone. 

Ignoring the race and his fellow skaters, Langa ran across the S track with his broken board tucked underneath his arm, desperately searching for his friend and asking anyone he could if they’d seen him. Most didn’t even know who Langa was referring to and tried to switch topics on his race with Joe, but Langa couldn’t be bothered. The only people who had actually seen Reki said he disappeared off somewhere. 

When Adam had called out to him, Langa had stopped. He professed a deep admiration for Langa’s skills, his voice rich with his unhinged love as he proclaimed Langa to be his one and only ‘Eve’. The poor Canadian boy was baffled by that sentiment, what was an Eve? And with the tournament beginning to reach its climax, there was the growing realization inside of him that once more, he’d be skating against Adam. But, something was wrong. He wasn’t excited about that, he wasn’t anxiously anticipating his beef with the Matador of Love. The thumping in his chest when he thought about felt different looking at the wild man; Langa didn’t like it. It wasn’t the same feeling that he had when he saw Reki. 

Reki was the one to make his heart throb, Reki was the one to bring back that feeling of excitement and fun that Langa had lost when his father passed. The one Langa wanted skating beside him wasn’t Adam, and he understood that now. The young boy tore his eyes away from the screen and kept running about searching for Reki until he neared the entrance. Two attendants were standing nearby talking amongst themselves, not paying much attention to Langa when he ran up. 

“Another one bites the dust, huh?” 

“Guess that’s how it goes. He realized he just wasn’t good enough to be here.”

“Poor kid.”

Langa’s body froze for a moment, a sudden sense of dread looming over his heart. He rushed over to the startled attendants, asking, “Sorry, but are you talking about a redheaded boy?”

They glanced at each other then looked back at him, the first one answering with a, “Yeah, why? You know him?”

“Can I have his pin?”

“What? You have your own.”

“Please! I need to give it back to him!”

Although they were giving him strange looks, Langa wouldn’t budge. He needed to see Reki. After persuading those attendants to give him the pin, Langa wound up at Dope Sketch. Surprisingly, Manager Oka was still there with Sketchy sitting atop the counter beside him. He looked up when the bell above the door signified Langa’s arrival.

“Oh, evening Langa,” he said cheerily. “You’re not scheduled to work tonight.”

“Have you seen Reki?” Langa asked breathlessly.

“You didn’t pass him?” Manager Oka asked, tilting his head to the side. “He left here a few minutes before you came.”

“Thank you, sir!”

Without another word to the older man, Langa darted off into the night. Under the darkened sky, Reiki walked alone, his eyes without light and his feet heavy. He glanced to the side, noting the familiar building. It was Cherry’s calligraphy shop, the very place he and Langa got acquainted, and the first time Langa ever touched a skateboard. It felt like an eternity since then. Langa had progressed so much in such a short amount of time. Reki’s gaze fell to the ground, his hands balled into fists at his side.

“Langa…”

Out of nowhere, something wheeled by his feet. Reki blinked and looked up, following it and grabbing it with both hands. His eyes went wide: it was Langa’s board, with its top half completely broken off. 

“Reki!” Reki turned around as Langa came running up to him, panting heavily. “So you were here.”

“Yeah.” An awkward silence fell between them, broken by Reki after a few moments had passed. “Busted your board.”

“Yeah… Sorry.”

“It happens, can’t be helped.”

“Can you fix it?”

“I guess you can’t skate against Adam with a busted board,” Reki murmured out.

Langa clenched his fists. “Reki-”

“Jeez, I’m so uncool.”

“Eh?”

“Langa, I’m sorry for yelling at you before.” Reki kept his face turned away from Langa. “I shouldn’t have blown up at you like that. You like skating, I shouldn’t stop you from doing what you like, no matter how worried for your safety I was.”

“I’m sorry too, Reki,” Langa jumped in. “I broke our promise, and I made you angry.”

Reki gave a quiet laugh, clenching either side of Langa’s board. “I thought I’d be happy supporting you, and everyone else on the sidelines. I thought if I can’t be like you guys, then I can cheer you on at least.”

“Reki…?”

“I don’t want that.” Finally, Reki turned to face Langa, tears rolling down both of his cheeks. “I don’t want that, Langa! I want us to skate together! I want to race with you beside me!”

Langa’s heart practically did somersaults in his chest. Just like Reki, his eyes became watery and he felt tears start to trickle down the sides of his face. His body moved forward before he knew what was happening, and he pulled Reki into a tight embrace, startling the redhead. Soon, however, Reki gave in and returned the hug, clinging tight to the other boy. 

When they broke away, Reki couldn’t help but give a quiet laugh, brushing Langa’s tears away with the ends of his sleeve.

“Your crying face is worse than my little sisters’, dude,” he said in a soft voice.

“Hn.” Fiddling with his fingers, Langa met Reki’s eyes. “Reki, I want to skate with you, too.”

Reki’s expression shifted and he averted his gaze, his voice low. “Even though I’m not as good as those other guys?”

“Reki is Reki,” Langa insisted with a frown. “I think you’re amazing. And, without you, it doesn’t throb anymore.”

He fell silent for a moment. His mother’s words suddenly came to mind: _“Why not just be honest about your feelings?”_ Langa’s hand clutched his chest. A faint redness fell onto his cheeks as he struggled to find the proper words to convey what he felt.

“Reki… I-to you…”

But Reki interrupted him before he could finish. The redheaded boy’s lips brushed against Langa’s for a brief period before he stepped back, his cheeks slightly flushed as well. 

“I like you, Langa,” he said in a bashful manner, scratching the back of his head and averting his eyes. “I’m not as skilled as you and the others, and maybe I won’t ever be. But, skating is what makes me happy, and now…I can’t imagine being happy without you.”

At Reki’s tender words, Langa’s face became vividly hot out of nowhere. Reki was always the one to joke about Langa’s desire to know about Reki’s feelings, so it amused him a bit to see Langa so speechless. He then looked down at Langa’s board still in his hands and still broken, though not beyond repair.

“So, what about the tournament?” Reki asked, bringing Langa back down to earth.

Langa had almost completely forgotten about Adam’s tournament in his daze of trying to hunt down Reki. He was at a loss, and it showed on his face. 

“I don’t mind fixing it,” Reki told him with a small smile. “You still want to skate, right?”

Langa frowned a bit. He rummaged in his pocket and pulled out Reki’s pin, holding it out to the redhead. “Will you be there, Reki?”

“…Yeah.” The smile on Reki’s face broadened, it felt like it had been years since Langa had seen that smile. He placed his hand over the pin in Langa’s palm, letting it linger before moving it back. “I know you can win, Langa, and I want to see you kick that creepy matador’s butt!”

Langa paused for a moment before he spoke. “Reki, when I win, I…will you do  _ that  _ again?”

“‘That’?”

“K-Kiss…”

Reki giggled into his palm and leaned forward to place a kiss on Langa’s cheek, a splash of red on his cheeks. “You don’t have to win a tournament for that, Langa. So, think about what else you want.”

“But,” Langa intertwined his hand with Reki’s, smiling softly at him. “I got what I wanted already.”

**Happiness With You**

**Author's Note:**

> *cue dancing palm trees to enrage everyone* XD  
> This fic is what I wish would happen in these last few episodes of the series, a guy can dream, can't he? I took some inspiration from the show's ED, Infinity. The title is actually a play on one of the lyrics: Happiness With You.  
> (Also I know I said the next fic was gonna be Matcha Blossom but shhh I'm working on it! Although it might be Adam x Cherry w/ Joe so hmm) Anyway, if you like my work, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RiyeERose)!


End file.
